We All Die At Some Point
Prologue Part 1 Officer Henry: Will you describe Jack? Jordan Blake:Hes got white hair and he wears a grey t-shirt and black pants and his face had cuts all over his arms and face. He has a broken arm I knew beacause of his cast and he has red eyes. Officer Henry: Tell me what happend that night. Jordan Blake: I was out walking home by myself when- Officer Henry: Why were you walking home? Jordan Blake: I was walking home from a party I would have asked for a ride but I was the only one cleaining up so when I got done evryone else left and my family was probably asleep since it was 2:00 in the morning.So as I was saying when I was walking home saw someone his eyes were blood red,I was a little freaked out so I went the other way,But I also thought it was my imagination but I still went the other way,But when I turned down the street he was there too. So I went to door to door cause he was walking slowly to me with a butcher knife. No one awnsered till the third house I got too. I told him that I was being hunted by the person walking down the street so he went inside to grab his gun and Jack started running to me when the person went inside to get his gun. He was really close and he swung his knife and I got cut,But then the person came outside and shot him in the shoulder and then he ran off.So here I am now. ---- Prologue Part 2:Jacks Insanity Jack and his older brother:Chris were ALWAYS together,But one day when Jack and Chris were at a store and there was a man holding a hostage of course evryone got scared and hid ,But snuck up behind him and tried to take his knife and he was able to grab it,But when he did the criminal kicked him then Jack stabeed him.He loved the feeling of doing it but he didnt stab him anymore.Chris found Jack and he had no idea what was going on beacause he was out side in the car he hust told Chris nothing before he entered the store and see what happend.When they got home Jack felt as if he was going insane. 12 days later Jack walked into his brothers room and asked him:Do you stil love me? He had cuts on his eye,All over his face and arms too.Chris said yes but why would you do this? He Responded With:Beacause...ITS FUN!!!. Chris told him to show mom and Jack did and she screamed. Tears started to drop from Jack's eyes why did you scream? He asked.She ran and he snapped and grabbed a knife from the table.Chris walked in and Jack hit him in the head with the knife.He caught up to his mom and did the same then his dad came down and asked:Why did you this?! Jack awnsered and said: Beacause Its.....fun!! and cut his fathers head off then he ran to his room,Changed his clothes and ran away with tears dropping from his eyes. Might or might not make this a ongoing series Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story